


Please Don't Say You Love Me

by Lauren_Flowerpot



Category: Crashing (UK TV)
Genre: Cus I've been on a sad-kick, F/M, Gen, M/M, Sad, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 11:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_Flowerpot/pseuds/Lauren_Flowerpot
Summary: The night after Sam's dad's funeral, Fred and Sam have some times.Sam being an emotional wreck, Fred not reading those emotions properly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is how it would seem if the narrative was only Fred's perception I guess? Next chapter is Sam

"I once killed a fox with a tennis racket!" Sam looked at him strangely when he said this. "Can we do something rebellious inside? It's getting a bit chilly."

"Just ten more minutes." Sam said adjusting his jacket.

"What are we doing?'' Fred exclaimed laughing.

"Shut that pretty mouth baby." Sam hummed.

"It's good to take a day off occasionally," Fred smiled as he walked behind Fred, unable to see the shift in his friend's face. "Oh and by the way that whole fox thing was way more complicated than I actually-" Fred trailed off and came to focus on what was ahead of them. Sam hugged a woman as they approached, and nodded to other older people. Fred stood there with his ice cream and some flowers as Sam turned to face the pond.

"As you scattered breadcrumbs here-" Fred didn't look at the lady with the urn, Fred only looked at Sam, and then admittedly at the urn being shaken into the pond. 

"Bye dad." Sam breathed and just looked straight ahead of him.

* * *

Sam chuckled and watched the screen of his laptop.

"How-" Fred begun asking in a lull in the programming. "How, did he die?"

"Duck attack." Sam said looking blankly at the screen.

"Oh my god, was that the pond where it happened?" Sam snorted and begun losing his shit.

"Ball cancer," He said when he stopped laughing. "runs in the family apparently." 

"I'll check yours if you check mine." Fred offered. Sam lost it again, Fred started to laugh with him so it took a moment for him to notice when Sam's laughter shifted into something different.

Fred wrapped his arms around Sam and felt his tears seep into his shirt. 

"I'm going to miss him so much." Fred looked around, confused about what he was supposed to be doing.

"Shhhh?" He tried stroking Sam's arm. This made him cry harder. "Everything is going to be alright?"

"Okay." Sam muttered.

"I love you?" Fred tried.

"Don't." Sam jerked up and out of Fred's arms. "Don't you dare do that right now mate."

"I'm sorry?"

"Forget it." Sam got up and shut his laptop. Fred sat on his bed as he wondered what he'd misread.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"I once killed a fox with a tennis racket!" Sam looked at him strangely when he said this. 'Alright, so I've invited a nutter to my father's funeral. Good one Sam.' he thought pulling on his jacket.'"Can we do something rebellious inside? It's getting a bit chilly." Fred laughed nervously.

"Just ten more minutes." Sam said adjusting his jacket.

"What are we doing?'' Fred looked at him bemusedly, Sam's heart did odd things and he felt less bad for a moment.

"Shut that pretty mouth baby." Sam hummed looking at Fred's mouth.

"It's good to take a day off occasionally," Fred smiled as he walked behind Fred, unable to see the shift in his friend's face. This was really it, really his dad's funeral. "Oh and by the way that whole fox thing was way more complicated than I actually-" Fred trailed off and Sam made eye-contact with his mum. The comedy in what Fred was saying was lost on him as he bent to hug a relative and watched his mother walk towards the pond with his father in her hands. 

"As he scattered breadcrumbs here throughout his life, so we scatter his life here-" Sam watched as who his father was- who he had been was shaken out into a pond where he'd enjoyed coming it all felt a tinge too concrete.

"Bye dad." Sam breathed as a send off that he felt he shouldn't have had to make, at a pond his father should have still visited. He pictured the ashes as crumbs being scattered, but felt nonetheless, the lack of his father's presence by the pond

Sam chuckled and watched the screen of his laptop. It felt nice, laughing and being near Fred.

"How-" Fred started. "How, did he die?"

"Duck attack." Sam said waiting for Fred's reaction. Understandably he was shaken.

"Oh my god, was that the pond where it happened?" Sam snorted, as Fred looked genuinely concerned, and begun losing his shit.

"Ball cancer," He said when he stopped laughing. "runs in the family apparently." 

"I'll check yours if you check mine." Fred offered. Sam lost it again, Fred learning to joke like the rest of them was one of the better things in his life right now. Fred started to laugh with him so it took a moment for him to notice when Sam's laughter shifted to sobs.

Fred wrapped his arms around Sam and he felt the fabric of Fred's shirt against the side of his face. He knew he was a hot mess, but this was somehow worse, more vulnerable. 

"I'm going to miss him so much." Sam cried, and he didn't really care for a moment that he was crying. His dad died for fucksake.

"Shhhh?" Fred stroked Sam's arm and it felt nice, it felt really nice. This made him cry harder. "Everything is going to be alright?"

"Okay." Sam muttered.

"I love you?" Fred said above him. 

"Don't." Sam jerked up and out of Fred's arms. He looked hurt. "Don't you dare do that right now mate."

"I'm sorry?"

"Forget it." Sam got up, shut his laptop, and fled the room to find Kate. He could picture Fred sat on his bed as he wondered what he'd done wrong.


End file.
